Lembar yang Hilang
by irina autumn
Summary: Dia putri saljunya dan lelaki itu pangerannya, mungkin. —america/belarus. au.


**disclaimer**: hetalia axis powers belongs to hidekaz himaruya; terinspirasi dari dongeng putri salju dan salah sau prompt dari tragicotpbot—tidak akan diberitahukan dulu karena saya nggak mau spoiler.

**warns**: alternative universe. diusahakan tidak banyak ooc. alur melompat tanpa pemberitahuan, hati-hati.

**note:** i'm back for a moment, demi menuntaskan nazar yang ini :"B tidak dapat menjanjikan cepat update karena semua itu tergantung situasi dan kondisi (dan ya, skripsi tinggal menghitung bulan._.), tetapi diusahakan update secepat mungkin.

bismillah, semoga saya konsisten.

* * *

><p><strong>lembar yang hilang<strong>

"_i thought we'd last forever._"  
>apink – fairytale love<p>

* * *

><p>"—dan putri salju hidup bahagia selamanya bersama pangeran."<p>

"Bukan."

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Putri salju nggak hidup bahagia selamanya, Kak Katya."

"Terus ... bagaimana?"

"Aku lupa. Yang pasti akhir ceritanya bukan seperti itu."

* * *

><p>Pemikiran itu masih berlanjut hingga sekarang.<p>

Natalia mendengus, menutup buku Putri Salju tua di tangan. Menatap baik-baik sampulnya yang kecokelatan dengan tekukan menghiasi tepi. Indikasi bahwa buku itu sudah lama—di matanya buku itu hanya cetakan kesekian yang kebetulan jatuh ke tangan-tangan peminjam serampangan. Ceritanya tak konsisten—ada begitu banyak versi Putri Salju yang didengarnya sejak belia dengan akhiran yang sama_—hidup bahagia selamanya_. Natalia sejak belia selalu menganggap itu salah—dongeng itu salah, terlebih kata bahagia selamanya di akhir cerita.

_Akhir tak pernah bahagia._Garis bawah, akhir yang salah.

Dan berakhir di depan rak buku seraya membolak-balik sebuah buku usang bukanlah ekspetasinya. Adalah untuk belajar demi ulangan aljabar, niatan awal gadis itu datang ke perpustakaan. Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling tenang yang dimiliki oleh sekolah, tempat dengan tingkat distraksi luar paling minim serta paling jarang dikunjungi orang lain sehingga perpustakaan senantiasa sepi.

"Iggy, tungguuuu!"

Baiklah, tidak sepenuhnya sepi.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. Heran, orang bodoh mana yang berteriak di perpustakaan? Tidak mau repot-repot membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa biangnya. Untuk apa? Bukan urusannya. Ia menunduk, meraih salah satu buku latihan soal aljabar di rak terbawah. Ini yang ia butuhkan. Ini yang dicarinya, bukan buku tua di tangannya. Begitu ia kembali berdiri dan hendak kembali menuju mejanya, seorang pemuda sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Manik biru dingin milik Natalia menindai. Pemuda itu tersenyum polos. Safir di balik kacamatanya berbinar penuh antusiasme dan harapan. Rambutnya pirang kotor dan beberapa helainya mencuat ke atas. Dilihat dari lambang yang terjahit rapi di seragamnya, pemuda itu dari angkatan yang sama dengan Natalia.

Tetapi Natalia tidak kenal.

"Kau suka dongeng ya, Nona?" Pemuda itu bertanya, telunjuk sang pemuda mengarah pada buku Putri Salju usang di tangan, "Bisa tolong rekomendasikan aku buku yang bagus dan mudah dimengerti? Aku ada tugas bahasa Inggris, hehe."

Dari penilaian pandangan pertama, Natalia tahu ia tak perlu repot-repot meladeni pemuda asing di depan. Diucapkannya, "Cari sendiri," dengan nada dingin, bersamaan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah menjauh.

Tapi pemuda asing itu mengikutinya, masih dengan permintaan (atau rengekan?) yang sama.

"Oh, tolonglaaah."

Natalia mempercepat langkahnya. Pemuda asing itu tak menyerah.

"Sebentar saja ya, Nona. Tolonglaah."

Pemuda itu dapat membuntuti dan mengganggunya seharian penuh dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku mau belajar. Pergi sana."

Dan itu akhir percakapan mereka beberapa puluh menit sebelum bel masuk berdentang.

* * *

><p>"—<em>berjanjilah—"<em>

* * *

><p>Natalia langsung membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya.<p>

_Mimpi?_

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi sang gadis untuk menyadari keadaan sekitar. Manik birunya memandang perpustakaan yang kini kosong, yang lampunya telah dinyalakan karena langit luar yang menggelap. Decakan sebal lolos dari kurva kembar, sudah berapa lama ia tertidur lelap? Dengan terburu-buru, gadis itu merapikan buku-bukunya, menutup kembali buku besar sejarah Eropa yang menjadi sumber pembelajarannya, kemudian berlari menuju tasnya, memasukkan barang-barang dengan tergesa. Setelah selesai, barulah ia berani melihat jam. Hampir jam enam.

Kakak perempuannya pasti cemas.

Natalia melangkah dengan tergesa dari perpustakaan, mengabaikan tatapan heran sang penjaga yang tengah merapikan buku-buku yang dibaca. Langkahnya dipercepat, menelusuri koridor yang mulai gelap, melewati loker-loker yang telah terkunci rapat, hingga akhirnya dara itu tiba di penghujung—pintu depan yang terbuka dengan genangan air di bawahnya.

Hujan.

Turun di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Sayangnya, Natalia tidak dapat menemukan alternatif untuk tetap menyelamatkan tubuhnya kecuali berdiam menunggu hujan reda. Ia benci jika rambut platinanya basah, pakaiannya basah, atau pun buku-buku di dalam tasnya basah.

"Eh, Nona? Nonaaa, izinkan aku mengantarmu!"

Orang berisik itu lagi.

"Aku menolak."

Safir milik sang gadis kembali memandang hujan. Menerka-nerka kapan hujan berhenti sempurna sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Menolak ajakan sang pemuda karena—memangnya siapa mereka dan siapa pemuda itu sampai ia sudi mengiyakan? Menit demi menit berjalan lambat hingga pemuda asing itu berdeham, meminta atensi Natalia.

"Kalau begitu, bawalah." Payung warna biru muda itu disodorkan pada sang gadis. Natalia menatapnya, pemuda asing itu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Kembalikannya kapan-kapan saja. Namaku Alfred, omong-omong. Salam kenal!"

Payung ada di genggamannya. Senyumnya terulas tipis sebelum ia berkata di antara derai hujan.

"Natalia."

Dari sanalah semua bermula.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

**notes: **cover menyusul btw :"| (mager buka sotosop) /elah


End file.
